Nuestra vida
by poweralpha
Summary: ahora nuestro protagonistas ya se cambiaron de casa pero ahora que se estan conociendo mejor,como fox dandole unas arrastradas en el smash a pit,falco y marth, y mario comociendo la profundidad del estomago de link todo esto y mas aqui en nuestra vida
1. cambiándose de casa

este es mi primer fic ok espero qe les guste, quiero sentran mas a mario ya que en muchos fic solo son roy y link a si que aguantese

Nuestra vida: capitulo 1: cambiándose de casa

Riiiiiing riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiing (una despertadora)

SPLASH

Odio las despertadoras-dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y orejas puntiagudas

Agarro lo restos de su despertadora y lo arrojo donde se podía ver que habían algunos restos de despertadoras y luego se fue al baño

¡Detente ahí!

su viaje fue interrumpido por un niño que era igual a el pero era mas pequeño y cabezón y sus ojos parecían de gato y sus pies y brazos eran mas cortos que su cuerpo

o vamos por nayru vamos hermanito sabes que ya no me veras en un buen tiempo –dijo el mayor

Aunque fuera tu último día de vida, no, sabes perfectamente que es mi turno y lo que pasa es que también eres un dormilón-dijo el menor

Mmmmm , dime desde que hora estas aquí-dijo el otro

Desde las 7 TT – dijo el pequeño

Queeee, pero si ya son las 8:30-dijo el grande

Ya conoces a arill como tarda-dijo el menor

Si pero…..-fue interrumpido por la puerta del baño abriéndose

Ahí tienen idiotas, todo suyo-dijo la niña que salía del baño

Ahí voy...

PAAAAM

AAAAAA, mi nariz-dijo el mayor y sobándose la cara-hey que paso

Te dije que aunque fuera tu último día no te lo daré-dijo el menor dentro del baño

Hey nos seas asi sabes que ya es tarde para mi-dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta

Mientras tanto un joven pelo castaño de ojos azules y narigudo se cambia de ropa y miraba su reloj y habitación, al salir de la habitación se encontró con un sujeto que era igual a el solo que era un poco mas alto que el y tenia una camisa verde y un traje azul igual al de el solo que la camisa 

que llevaba era verde (N.A. para que lo sepan el lleva el traje mencionado pero solo que el tenia una camisa roja)

Que bueno que ya te vas- dijo el sujeto

Como les prometí cuando me graduara de la preparatoria me iría de la casa-le toco hablar el

Vaya dime ya llevaste tus cosas para esa casa para que te mantengan-dijo el mas alto

Mira quien habla yo por lo menos no estaba aquí para que me mimaran como un bebe, como lo hicieron contigo-dijo el mas bajo

Por lo menos yo nunca fui un delincuente, hhee "red fire" …..-dijo el mas alto

PAAF (golpe en el estomago)

Nunca me vuelvas a llamar asi, ¡NUNCA!-dijo con ira

Cooff , cooff, cooff ,como es…. Posible ….que los …..señores ……sin apellido….. e hyrule….. Confíen en ti…….no entiendo si eres un criminal.., fue interrumpido con un golpe en la cara

Como dije ya me voy, espero no volverte a ver-dijo el mientras se iba

Una ves en la entrada encontró una figura a lado de la puerta que era mas o menos de su mismo físico que el pero con un bigote

Parase que no volverá por aquí-dijo el hombre

Como dijiste soy la vergüenza de la familia Mario así que como tu vergüenza mejor me voy de aquí para que no sientas mi presencia-dijo el mientras se abría la puerta y miraba que se acercaba una limosina

Para que es la limosina- dijo el mientras se acercaba la limosina

Para tu viaje, además ya subí tus maletas, pero ahora que ya se la verdad me siento como un estúpido espero que me perdones a mi a tu padre-dijo el

Te perdonare cuando toda la familia se de cuenta de eso –dijo el mientras subia a la limosina

Espero que vuelvas-dijo su padre mientras miraba como se alejaba

Donde lo llevo señor-dijo el chofer

a la mansión sin apellido-dijo el

mientras tanto una joven muchacha de cabellos castaño-rubio y orejas puntiagudas desayunaba

en silencio junto a dos personas que parecían ser sus padre, hasta que su padre decidió romper el silencio hablando

y dime hija aparte de los jóvenes Mario y Link quienes otros van a vivir con ustedes¬¬-dijo el con duda

mmmmmm, Peach, Samus , Ike, Fox, Falco, Pit, Marth, mmmmmm y no se quien mas pero cuando lleguemos veremos quien mas va vivir con nosotros-dijo ella

snif , snif, mi hijita ya esta en la universidad y se va ir de aquí de la casa donde la crie con todo mi amor-dijo la señora

haay mamá no te preocupes te vendré a visitar cuando pueda-dijo la joven

sii amor… no te preocupes ella …ella ya es grande-dijo el conteniendo las lagrimas para no llorar

hay papá puedes llorar sabes que me das lastima…snif.. Viéndote así-dijo ella limpiándose los ojos

Buuaaaaaaaaaaaaa T0T -nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer,buaaaaaaT0T-dijeron los dos mientras lloraban

_aaaaaaashhh¬¬ ,como me da pena esta con ello cuando se ponen así _–pensaba ella

BUZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZ

Sintió en un bolso de su pantalón, y al ver su celular vio que era peach

HOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡- Desde el celular

Hola peach-dijo ella mientras se rascaba el oído

LISTO PARA HOY, ZEL-dijo ella en el celular

Si pero no tienes que gritarme te oigo perfectamente -dijo ella otra ver rascándose el oído

Lo siento es que quería llamarte para decirte que todos excepto Mario y Link ya llegaron-dijo ella en el celular

Aaa y como sabes eso si estas llamando desde tu casa-dijo la ella

A es que me hablo samus y dijo que te están esperando por que nunca nos distes una copia de la llave de esa casona-dijo ella en el celular

Pero como? si le dije a Link que……..ya tienes tu respuesta por que no tienen copias-dijo ella

Porque se lo distes a link el se olvida si no se lo dices seguido-dijo ella en el celular

De vi darle ese trabajo a mario el es el mas responsable de todos-dijo ella golpeándose la cara con su mano

Si link se olvida rápido……...O.o espera como pudiste convencer a link que hiciera eso si link es el mas difícil de convencer solo Mario puede convencerlo-dijo en el celular toda sorprendida

Hay mi querida peach se vee que no sabes usar tus encantos femeninos-dijo ella en un tono que se escuchaba algo sexy (N.A. bueno para mi)

O.o encantos ?zelda no que te…. (interrumpida)

¡NO PIENSES MAL! ÒÓWXXXXX-dijo ella súper sonrojada

Ok sabes que bromeo, ok solo quería a visar que ya estoy en camino nos vemos-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que colgaba

_Aaaaashhh esa peach a veces me da ganas de darle una patada_-pensaba al mismo tiempo que recordaba como se ponían de acuerdo para poder vivir todos en una casa por su partida a la

UNNN(N.A. para que universidad es pues la Universidad Nacional de Nintendo, plantel

03 )

**--flash back--**

Que bien solo 4 días para nuestra graduación-dijo el joven de cabello azul y una tiara

Para que celebras marth si debes matemáticas –dijo el un joven con pico y plumas azules

Por que tuviste que recordármelo TT falco-dijo el joven

No te preocupes marth lo vas a pasar n.n- dijo una joven rubia con coleta

Samus lo milagros son para los que esperan pasar sin hacer nada-dijo un joven también con el cabello azul pero alborotado y una banda oscura en la cabeza

Jejejeje tienes razón ike, marth no hiso nada en esa clase-dijo el joven con orejas puntiagudas

A mi me fue un poco mal TT- dijo la rubia con celular en mano

Vamos peach a ti te ayudo mucho zelda-dijo un joven con unas alas como de ángel (N.A. para que

Describo)

Digan lo que digan yo fui la mejor del salón-dijo la joven con orejas puntiagudas

Si bueno si- dijo el rubio con un tono algo sarcástico

Que insinúas link, que no fui unas de las mejores-dijo ella

No, estas en lo correcto "fuiste una de las mejores"-dijo el alzando sus brazos haciendo las entrecomillas

Si…..hey …..Tienes razón no fui la numero uno-dijo ella

¿Cómo será que lo hiso para ser el mejor? -dijo el joven de tiara

Si eso fue raro-dijeron al unisonó el joven pájaro y el otro joven peli azul

Es que le hiso una promesa a su ex-dijo el rubio

Antes de matarla-dijo el angel

¡YA LES DIJE QUE EL NO LA MATO!-dijo la castaña rubia

Pero por que confían en el ustedes 2-joven con coleta

El hiso algo muy bueno conmigo por eso yo confió en el y el a mi-dijo el rubio

Y el se gano mi confianza en el campamento de primer grado-dijo la chida castaña rubia

Ya no hablemos mas de el-dijo la rubia con el celular en mano

Vaya aquí hablo la admiradora de "red fire"-dijo el angel

Entonces link se levanto todo serio y agarro a pit de su camisa y le dijo con toda rabia contenida

Jamás, óyelo bien jamás le vuelvas a decir así-dijo el con toda su furia

Entoses pit se asusto como nunca en su vida por que link no la había visto tan furioso ya que link siempre es alegre y divertido

Yo… yo... yo…-decía el angel

Link, suéltalo-dijo la rubia con el celular toda sonrojada por el comentario de pit

Link hace caso y se vuelve a sentar

Ya dejemos esto y díganme se van a seguir viviendo en su casa-dijo la castaña rubia

Mmmm es que no se me dijeron que si encontraba una casa con al menos 2 compañero me dejarían ir-dijo el joven pájaro

También a nosotros-dijeron a unisonó todos excepto zelda

Vaya parecen que lo practicaron-dijo la joven con orejas puntiagudas

Es que ya lo habíamos hablado- dijo el angel

Entonces les tengo una propuesta-dijo ella

¿Cuál propuesta?- dijo el joven rubio

Es simple como los hyrules tenemos muchas casas en todo Nintendo city y no estoy hablando casas pequeñas si no grandes estilo americanas mi papá me dijo que me da una si por lo menos vivo con por lo menos 9 personas mas-dijo ella

Entonces faltan 2 –dijo el rubio

Que O.O ya así de simple-dijo ella

Si, cree que vamos a seguir viviendo en casa de nuestro padre-dijo el joven con la tiara

Pero aun vamos a depender de ellos ToT- dijo la chica con la coleta

Ya que, pero vamos a vivir con amigos-dijo el joven de la banda en la cabeza pensando en las cosas que va hacer

Pero recuerden que aun van a vivir con chicas ;-)-dijeron al unisonó las tres chicas

Si vamos a recordar que son chicas, pero recuerden que se nos suben las hormonas-dijo el joven angel con cara de depravado sexual

Gulp-hicieron las tres

Pero ya vasta de eso ahora quien mas se va venir con nosotros-dijo el rubio(N.A. SE ESCUCHO MUY DOBLE SENTIDO O.o)

Eso esta arreglado, fox me dijo que se quiere ir pero no encuentra casa y me dijo que si encontraba alguna que le avisara – dijo el joven plumífero

Roy …..no-dijeron los peli azules

¿Por que no Roy?-dijo el angel

Por que se va ir a una universidad mexicana no recuerdo. como se llama creo que UNAM o algo así-dijo el joven con la tiara

Mario-dijo el rubio

Que no digas estupideces el no va querer ir con nosotros-dijo el angel

Entonces no hay casa-dijo la castaña rubia

Pero que dices zelda-dijo el angel

Por que mis padre hablaron con Mario y le dieron una copia de esa casa además no me veria mal un poco de competencia-dijo ella

¿que ? y planeabas decir eso hasta que nos mudemos –dijo el angel

Si –dijo ella

Ok aun iremos –dijeron todos excepto pit, link y zelda

¿Qué? Pero si mario es….-no pudo terminar por que fue tomado de un hombro

Ok pit si no quieres ir no vayas no se como lo aremos pero buscaremos a otro para que se mude con nosotros-dijo el rubio

Pero por que…peach-dijo el

Lo siento pero yo note también que cambio, además también me ayudo –dijo ella

Ike….

Hay que aguantar presiones además el me va enseñar como es la vida en prisión- dijo el

Marth…

No me importa que sea mario yo también se que cambio-dijo

Samus….

Lo siento pit-dijo ella

Falco….

No pit, yo ire-dijo el

Esta bien pit si no quieres ir no vayas buscaremos a otro-dijo el joven rubio

Esta bien yo ire ….lo dijo casi como susurro

Que? – dijeron todos

Es que la verdad ustedes son mis mejores amigos y me sentiré solo si se van-dijo el angel

Pero si ase algo ilegal se larga-dijo el angel

Si esta bien –dijo el rubio

Bien todos iremos-dijeron todos con buenos ánimos excepto ya saben quien.

--**por fin,fin del flash back--**

En eso fue interrumpido por un zumbido en su mano

DING,DING

Ya voy- dijo un niño rubio cabezón con manos y pies mas pequeños que su cuerpo

Abrió la puerta

Hola toon, se encuentra tu hermano-dijo el joven narigudo

Mmmmmm no se eso depende-dijo con el símbolo de dinero en sus ojos

Por el amor de… ok cuanto va aser-dijo el narigón

Pues para ti 25 monedas de oro –dijo el niño

saisiasiasasriasirasr-dijo el narigón mientras le daba el dinero la niño

¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIINK VINO TU CLON¡-dijo el niño mientras se alejaba

Ja ¡mira quien habla¡-decía mientras esperaba a link

Quien!! Yo!! Cuando!! –decía mientras estaba poniéndose la camisa y cayéndose

Vaya como siempre tarde-decía mientras miraba a link levantándose

Si es que mis hermanos parecen que tienen un mundo en el baño-decía al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Mario

Bien nos vamos-dijo el narigudo

Si pero espera que me despido-dijo el

Ok-dijo el narigudo

¡ADIÓS MAMÁ, ADIÓS PAPÁ-dijo el rubio y entonces escucho unos pasos, se quería alejar pero cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba en los brazos de una mujer

T0T mi hijito ya se va a vivir como un solterón buaaaaaa ya es un hombre mi hijo buaaaaaa

Mamá…… no puedo………………… respirar- decía el con dificultad

O perdón hijito- dijo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y miraba a mario

¡MARIO¡ ESTA BIEN NO TIENES FIEBRE, TIENES HAMBRE, QUIERES ALGO T0T-dijo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba igual que link

No…………. Señora Sin Apellido …………….estoy ………….bien……………por favor suélteme ……………..no puedo respirar xox

O perdona es que me preocupas tanto eres como el otro hermano de link T0T-dijo ella mientras lo soltaba

No se preocupe usted es ya como mi madre-lo dijo con tristeza

Si …quieres desayunar algo-dijo ella

No se preocupe ya se nos hiso tarde-dijo el narigudo

Pero aun no desayunado ToT-dijo el rubio

Si te espero desayunando yo ya tendré nietos además yo te invito el desayuno todo lo que quieras –dijo el mientras se subía a la limosina

Enserio?-dijo el rubio

_Me arrepiento de a ver dicho eso me va dejar pobre TT _–pensaba mientras despedía de la mamá de link

Y esta limosina-dijo el mientras subía sus cosas

Mi padre –decía mientras subía

Aahhh, hay otra cosa verdad—dijo con reojo y subiendo a la limosina

Si- dijo el otro joven

Dime-miro con curiosidad

Me pidió el perdón-dijo el narigudo

QUEEEEE?...no me digas y le dijiste que no –dijo el rubio

Link en verdad me sigues sorprendiendo por tu gran habilidad de adivinar las cosas-dijo el narigudo

Ok, dejemos esto y que tal si pasamos por zelda-dijo el rubio

Ok le voy hablar-dijo al mismo tiempo que marcaba el numero de zelda

Biiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Hola quien es-se escuchaba a una vos de mujer en el teléfono

Hola zelda solo quería decirte que vamos a pasar por ti-dijo el narigudo al teléfono

¿Como que vamos? ¿con quien vas? –dijo ella al otro lado de la línea

Con link-dijo el narigudo

Con……..con….link-dijo ella

Si, por que algún problema-dijo en narigudo

Aahhh no ninguno ok lo espero-dijo ella y colgó

Link-dijo ella. Francamente solo de escuchar ese nombre se le erizaba la piel solo de escuchar ese nombre estuvo pensando hasta que escucho un…..

DING DONG

Que tan pronto-dijo al mismo tiempo que corría a la puerta

_Zel, contrólate solo es un chico…un chico muy lindo y amable y…… ya ten valor_-pensaba al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba y luego habría la puerta

Hola li….peach?-decía abriendo la puerta

TT no me esperabas, a mi a tu mejor amiga-decía bien triste

Es que pensé que eras link y Mario –dijo ella mientras agarraba un hombro de peach

¿Que Mario vendrá?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

Ella se sentía como en un sauna cada ves que escuchaba el nombre de el

Pasa algo peach? –decía al tiempo que miraba una gran cantidad de maletas

Que, eso piensas llevar-dijo la castaña rubia

¿es poco?-dijo la rubia

Peach vamos a vivir unos años ahí, no toda la vida-decia mientras miraba una limosina acercarse

Quien será que viene-decía la joven castaña rubia

No se- decía la otra joven

Entonces vieron como se habría la puerta de la limosina y entonces

Apúrense ya es tarde-escucharon una vos que salía de la limosina

Link?-dijeron las dos al unisonó

No el rey de roma-dijo el rubio

Buenos días su majestad-escucho una vos desde atrás

Cuando escucharon eso zelda y peach empezaron a reír

Ya me puedo reír-dijo el rubio

No, sin ti la risas son mejores-decía el joven narigudo

¬¬ja – ja –ja , ok ok ya vámonos-decía el rubio mientras bajaba

Vamos ayúdenos con nuestras cosas-decían las chicas mientras cargaban unas enormes maletas

Si….O.O ¿Qué? Eso van a llevar-dijeron los dos jóvenes

No todo lo de rosa es de peach y lo morado es mio-dijo la joven castaño rubia

Y como cargaste todo eso-dijo el joven narigudo

No subestimes el poder de una chica-dijo la rubia

Gulp

Ok ya apúrense- dijo la otra chica

Después varios minutos subiendo y amontonando las cosas de las chicas subieron a la limosina y se fueron a la casa de los hyrules.

Aaaauuuuch- decía el rubio mientras que cada chica sujetaba una oreja del rubio

Esto te lo mereces por no sacar copias a las llaves-decía la castaña rubia

Aaa con razón se me olvidaba hacer algo-decía mientras se sobaba las orejas

Vaya link nunca cambias dijo el narigudo-decía el narigudo mientras la sobaba la cabeza como niño

Y de ahí todos comenzaron a reír y platicar de cómo seria su vida, pero el que quedo pensando todo el camino fue mario ya que pensó, que dirían o que harán al verlo a el esto y mas en el próximo cap de Nuestra vida

Hola espero que les haya gustado esta cap la próxima semana todos se van a conocer mas de lo que ya se conocen y que tiene mario por que le dice asi por favor reviews


	2. CONOSIENDONOS MEJOR, O POR QUE A MI

CAP 2: CONOSIENDONOS MEJOR, O POR QUE A MI

En el capitulo anterior Link, Mario, Zelda y Peach iván en la limosina a unas de las casas de los hyrules, mientras tanto los demás chicos esperaban ya en la enorme casa que donde van a vivir, y pesando que va a pasar estos años.

Capitulo 2: conociéndonos mejor, o por que a mi

AAAAAHHHHHHH-gritaba un un chico que parecía zorro

Vamos fox no te desesperes-dijo falco

(N.A. esta vez voy a decir nombre ya que una amiga se confundió pero habrá algunas excepciones)

Es que no es posible que tarden tanto aunque sean mujeres-dijo fox

Que insinúas fox ¬¬-dijo la rubia que estaba atrás de el

Aahhhh nada solo pensaba en voz alta n.n-dijo fox

Pero aun así están tardando mucho-dijo el joven de la tiara en la cabeza

Si pero tal ves pasaron a recoger a link y a……..-dijo un chico con alas

A Mario- dijo todo serio el chico con la banda en la cabeza

Si-dijo pit

Gulp-hiso fox

Que pasa fox-dijo

Es que me pone nervioso que alguien como Mario viva con nosotros, solo el hecho que vamos a vivir juntos me pone los pelos de punta-dijo fox

No te preocupes, ike esta con nosotros para protegernos-dijo pit

Pero que pasa si nos mata cuando estemos dormidos-dijo fox

No va ser nada- dijo marth

Por que piensas eso-dijo pit

Por que si alguien tan inteligente como zelda confían en alguien como Mario entonces estamos bien-dijo marth

_Inteligente o estúpida-_pensaba ike

Pero es que…..el es…. ok esta bien no diré nada mas de el hasta que lo conozca mejor –termino de decir pit

Pero aun así no quita el tema que están tardando mucho-dijo samus

Tienes razón, por que no le hablas zelda o a peach para que le digas que ya vengan-dijo falco

Entonces samus saca su celular y en el momento que ya encontraba el numero de zelda una limosina se acerco

Mmmmm me pregunto quien será? –pregunto de forma sarcástica falco

¬¬si quien será-dijo samus respondiendo la pregunta de falco

Entonces de la limosina salieron dos chicas que ya saben quien son

¡HOLA CHICAS!-dijo gritando y abrasando a las dos chicas

Hola samus-dijeron al unisonó las dos chicas

Enseguida salió link sobándose el estomago debido al hambre o el agujero negro que llame estomago

Hola link-dijeron todos excepto ike

Hola chicos, hola ike-dijo link

Ike solo le dirigió la mirada a link y le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa (N.A. que ya es mucho para el)

Y en último en salir fue mario, que al verlo todos excepto los que salieron de la limosina se sorprendieron

Hola Mario-dijo samus

Hola-dijo Mario haciendo una sonrisa amable que francamente daba alivio al verla

_Vamos ten valor falco solo ve y salúdalo, recuerda que no te va hacer daño-_pensaba falco mientras se acercaba a el

Hola, Mario ya me debes conocer- dijo falco mientras acercaba su mano para saludar

Si, falco te conozco muy bien desde la secundaria-decía mientras lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara

_Enserio el es Mario que conozco, parece buena persona solo con su presencia me da una gran confianza, me equivocado el si cambio, como pude prejuzgarlo si antes conocerlo mejor-_pensaba mientras lo saludaba y luego soltaba su mano

En eso Mario se acerco a al chico con la tiara en la cabeza y le hablo

Tu debes se marth-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a el

Ahh….si –dijo mientras lo saludaba todo confundido

Luego de el se fue al fox quien este se quedo todo pálido pensando que ya se va a morir

Hola, tu debes ser fox-dijo Mario con amabilidad

Fox se quedo boquiabierto al ver como lo saludaba Mario con tanta amabilidad, que el tan solo se quedo parado como tonto

Entonces Mario fue con ike quien este que estaba de brazos cruzados, puso sus brazos de manera normal y quedo viendo a Mario de una manera fría

Vaya ike has crecido –dijo Mario viendo a ike

Ike solo quedo viendo a Mario de una manera tan indiferente pero a la ves muy fría que hasta penetraba, después de eso dijo…

Solo cuídate-dijo mientras se iba de su lugar

_Vaya todavía me odia tendré que ganarme su confianza-_pensaba de manera triste

Y bien ya son todos-dijo Mario mientras que un dedo lo estaba tocando en señal de llamar la atención y voltio a ver

Y este niño-dijo Mario

Queeeee yo niño-dijo pit enojado

Esas alas ha si el hijo de la señora palutena, el cara de niño como se llame-dijo Mario mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Mario déjate de bromas y saluda a pit-dijo link un poco divertido por la actitud de Mario

Pero enserio no sabia su nombre, y también me imagine a alguien con cara más madura-dijo Mario con cara de incrédulo

Ja, me debes 1000 rupias link-dijo fox dirigiéndose a link

Que? –dijo pit con cara de duda

Es que aposte con fox a que alguno te decía la verdad-dijo link con cara de por que aposte

Me creen con cara o que – dijo pit bien ofendido a la pregunta

Ya lo escuchaste a Mario que solo olvido tu nombre hablo por todos nosotros al decirte cara de niño-dijo link

Ya ahí todos comenzaron a reír excepto nuestro buen amigo ike que parecía tener la vista en un blanco listo para dispararle

Ya esta bien entremos o nos vamos a vivir toda la universidad aquí afuera-dijo pit bien enojado

Si jajá esta bien-dijo zelda entre risas y buscaba la llave

Si mientras tanto vamos a bajar las maletas -dijo Mario

Espera yo te ayudo, vamos ayúdenos por favor –dijo link

Esta bien-dijeron fox y falco

Mientras tanto el chofer de la limosina estaba acercándose al cofre trasero del auto con cautela como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar

Como esta Black shadow –dijo Mario asustándolo a el

Mal señor no recomiendo que lo abran-dijo Black

Pero para eso te pagan-dijo Mario

Pero tengo miedo ToT-dijo Black

Ok ya, esta bien, yo lo voy abrir-dijo Mario

Lo siguiente que paso es que al abrir el cofre salieron volando una gran cantidad de maletas y luego de eso una lluvia de maletas en su mayoría de color rosa

Mario¡¡ ten encuentras bien-dijo link

Mama-mía. -dijo Mario

Esta bien n.n –dijo link

Guau todo eso entro ahí-dijo fox todo sorprendido

Tu ya conoces al autor de esta historia no le importa la leyes de la física-dijo falco

Autor-n.nu

Bien como sea ya llevemos esto-dijo mario levantándose

Les ayudo-dijo un chico con una tiara en la cabeza

Si por favor-dijeron los demás al unisonó

Mientras tanto zelda aun estaba buscando la llave

Y bien zelda ya mero-dijo peach

Ehhhh, no creo-dijo zelda

Porque¡¡-dijo pit

Es que olvide la llave n.n-dijo zelda

Luego peach, pit ysamus parpadearon 4 veces y dijeron

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dijeron lo dos al unisonó

Es que nos fuimos con un poco de prisa que se me olvido llevarla ToT-dijo zelda

Y ahora que hacemos-dijo samus

Que pasa ahora-dijo link cargando como 9 o 10 maletas

Es que zelda olvido la llave-dijo peach

Queeee¡-y ahora que asemos-dijo link

No hay problema-dijo Mario quien acababa de no solo venir y escuchar la conversación si no trayendo como unas 9 maletas

Ahhh?...a si Mario te dieron una copia verdad?-dijo zelda

Si, pero no puedo sacarla de mi pantalón con todas esta maletas-dijo Mario

Pues no te preocupes yo te la saco-dijo peach (N.A. se escucho muy raro)

Mientras ella metió su pantalón no pudo evitar enrojecerse, pero no fue la única en enrojecerse pues nuestro amigo Mario también le dio un poco de pena esta situación que me gustaría que me pasara, luego de quitar la mano de su y ver un rato la llave dirigió su vista a Mario y noto que el también estaba enrojecido, luego se quedaron viendo un rato los dos

CHAAS, CHAAS(Chasquidos de dedos)

Hello la tierra a peach-dijo samus

Aahh…que….nada solo estuve pensando en algo u.u

¬¬a mi me parece que estuviste viendo a alguien-dijo samus

QUEEE.. es que estuve pensado solo es eso-dijo peach algo sonrojada

Ya es para hoy –dijo pit

Ok ya voy-dijo mientras de dirigía a la puerta y luego abrirla

Tras eso todos entraron pero los que mas quisieron entrar fueron link, Mario, Fox, Falco, Marth y black shadow quien llevaban todos las maletas de los que viajaron en la limosina (N.A. si alguno se pregunta por que lo puse es que me cayo mal y lo puse de chofer)

Al ver todos la casa vieron que era muy bonita y tenia buen gusto en color (N.A. no manches tengo que describirlo para que no deje muchas dudad)tenia una gran salo por donde se podio acceder a casi todas las habitaciones de abajo, y tenia 2 escaleras del un lado de la habitación y también del otro lado al fondo estaba la cocina que tenia una gran mesa como para 15 personas, a la derecha estaba la entrada para la cochera que ya de la imaginan para cuantos carros a la izquierda estaba como un oficina y otras 4 puertas para habitaciones y contar un largo pasillo donde habían otras habitaciones y , la planta alta tenia por lo menos 8 puertas 6 de las cuales eran habitaciones, las otras 2 eran, una para el baño y otra para ir al ático.

Como ven esta es la casa pueden escoger cualquier habitación pero como somos 10 creo que vamos escoger las que esta en esta parte, a ver que mas….así pueden redecorar las habitaciones y todas tiene lo mismo como una cama, televisión y un closet, si alguno de ustedes trajo un auto pueden guardarlo en el garaje y no tengan miedo esta ya es nuestra casa-termino de decir esto zelda entro a una habitación

Después eso y de recoger sus cosas todos también fueron a recoger sus cosas y falco, marth, ike y samus fueron a guardar sus autos en el garaje todos ya habían escogido habitación excepto fox quien tenia la boca abierto como estúpido y tirando saliva como regadera(igual que Nintendo school) se quedo viendo la televisión que era una de plasma de esas de 400 kg de pantalla gigante que estaba enfrente de una mesa que estaba rodeado de tres sofás que eran de paraqué se sentaran tres personas ahí, todo lo que dijo después fue lo siguiente

TE AMO TELEVISOR GIGANTE TE AMO ERES LA COSA MAS BONITA DEL MUNDO NO TE DEJARE ESTAREMOS TODO EL DÍA JUGANDO WII SOLO NOSOTROS 2-dijo fox

Todos quedaron viendo a fox como un una gran pena y unas rallas moradas en su frente asi estilo anime

Después de unos minuto viendo la casa que tenia un gran patio trasero se empeso escuchar un gran ruido de cómo un mounstro

Que será eso?-dijo fox conectado su wii al televisor

BRUUUREURUAURROOOMMMMMM(N.A. ni se como suena la onomatopeya que estoy haciendo)

No se, suena como algo aplastándose-dijo falco que estaba en unos de los sofás

Suena como un mounstro-dijo pit algo asustado

No, se que no es pero no quiero saber que es-dijo marth algo contagiado por la idea de pit

No lo creo que sea un mounstro, mas bien suena como dijo falco-dijo Mario saliendo de unas de las habitaciones

Viene de la habitación de link-dijo samus al preocupada

Tenemos que ver-dijo Mario todo serio y acercándose a la habitación de link

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron a link en el suelo todo sudado y como un tipo que se lo lleva la muerte, de ahí Mario salió corriendo que tenia su amigo y lo cargo hasta su cama,todos estaban preocupados

Mario….-dijo link

Que link que tienes, dime-dijo Mario todo preocupado

Tengo……..tengo……tengo-dijo link todo pálido

¡¡si link dime!!-dijo Mario todo preocupadísimo

Tengo……-se para-tengo…..tengo hambre-lo dijo de manera de niño

Todos parpadearon unas cuantas veces

TOING

Aaaaahhhh, LINK!!,nos asustaste a todos, pero tu solo piensas con el estomago-dijo

Ahhh, miren ya es tarde mejor me voy aaaahhhhhhhh……..guardar mis cosas-dijo Mario mientras alguien le agarraba el hombro

Adonde vas-dijo link

Pues….a mi habitación n.n-dijo Mario

No, dijiste que me ibas a invitar mi comida-dijo link

Si eso también, me iba preparar-dijo Mario

Nada de nada, vamos ya-dijo link bien decidido

Ok pero no creo que alguien nos preste su auto para que vallamos-dijo mario y en ese instante unas llaves se le pone en frente de la cara

Ten Mario si no llevas a link, se va morir ToT-dijo samus

Gracias samus-dijo Mario a modo de sarcasmo

n.nu de nada Mario-dijo ella bien inocente

ok vamos-dijo

ahhh es el auto azul, y no lo e guardado

grasias samus ._que mala suerte la mia por que le tuve que inventar que le invitaría, se que soy de gente rica pero yo solo me e apoyado toda la vida, que mala suerte como no deje que comiera algo en su casa.-_Pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal, entonces vio a zelda y le entrego algo

Ten-dijo zelda

Zelda esta el la tarjeta de tu padre-dijo Mario

No, esa mi padre te la dio para ti-dijo zelda mientras le dio la tarjeta

Zelda, tu padre no debió molestarse-dijo Mario con tristeza

No te preocupes, además somos los mas adinerados de esta ciudad-dijo zelda

Gracias zelda, tu eres como mi hermana-dijo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas

Si, siempre te cuido-dijo ella luego los dos rieron

Ya Mario apúrate –dijo link tratándose de comer su camisa

Ok, ok ya vamos, gracias zelda-termino de decir mario

Cuídense¡¡ chicos-gritaba zelda

Si, eso siempre ¡ hacemos-gritaba link

Entonses estaban buscando el carro de samus, dijo que era el azul -dijo mario

Será ese –dijo link

Se encontraron con una camioneta militar color azul

No se, será mejor que pruebe esl seguro-dijo Mario

BIIIIP

A si, si es el carro de samus-dijo Mario

Entonces se subieron y se dieron cuenta lo loca que esta su amiga en la parte de la guantera había un dibujo de un venado con una metralleta

Esto si es súper freak-dijo link

Ok, quieres comer si o no-dijo Mario

Siiiiii-dijo link encendiendo el carro

Lo siguiente que paso el carro iva muy aprisa con dos chicos gritando como niña, mientras tanto en la casa peach estaba guardando su ropar en el closet y ropero que estaban en su habitación, Entoses llega samus y zelda

Hola chicas-dijo peach

Te ayudamos-dijeron las dos al unisonó

Si por favor, no creo acabar hoy-dijo peach

Entonces como pusiste todo esto en las maletas-dijo zelda

Es que las sirvientas me ayudaron-dijo peach

Y dime peach, ahora que tendrás 5 años para decirle, se los dirás-dijo zelda

No lo se, y si no me corresponde-dijo peach

Lo hará créeme-dijo samus

Gracias samus toda positiva-dijo peach mientras le daba un abraso a samus

JAJAJAJA, LES DIJE QUE NO ME GANARÍAN EN SMASH-escucharon las chicas

Ese debe ser fox-dijo zelda

No es lindo fox cuando se pone asi de feliz-dijo samus

Si, si lindo se refiere con un chico con hocico de perro-dijo zelda

Por que no vamos a ver como juegan los chico-dijo peach

Y tu ropa peach-dijo zelda

Mmm, aquí va estar cuando regrese n.n-dijo peach

Si, jajaja tienes razón-dijo zelda

Desiderio ver a fox, falco, pit y marth que estaban jugando y ike donde estaba, en su habitación cargando pesas

Ja- estúpidos-decía ike mientras hacia sus ejercicios

En esos momento un chico rubio estaba comiendo en un restaurante como si su estomago fuese un agujero negro.

Mmmmmumuaammam-asia link mientras comía……digo atragantarse con la comida y mientras tanto mario solo veía a link que no se saciaba

Mmammrmememremmmm, te vas a comer eso-dijo link con la boca llena de comida

Si y no te enseñaron a que no debes hablar mientras comes-dijo Mario todo a penado por todo eso francamente yo también lo estaría ya que toda la genta estaba viendo a link como come

Ok-tragaba Gulp-esta bien, de todas maneras yo estoy bien- dijo mientras ponía el plato en otra mesa

Hay link….. espérame le voy hablar a zelda sobre la despensa-dijo Mario mientras dejaba su plato y se alejaba un poco y marca el numero de zelda

Mientras tanto en la casa solo se escuchaban una sonidos como de pelea que venia del gran televisor

No me van a ganar-decía fox mientras movía su control

Ja-eso crees tu-dijeron marth, pit y falco al unisonó

Estos chicos, todavía en los videojuego-dijo zelda toda hipnotizada viendo el juego de los 4 chicos entonces sintió algo en su falda(N.A. esa falda tenia un una bolsita para llevar celulares)

Si, quien es-dijo zelda

Soy, yo zelda-dijo Mario desde el su celular

Ahh, Mario que- pasa, dijo zelda

Es que, mientras veía a link, comiendo recordé si hay suficiente despensa para esta semana-dijo Mario

Ahhh, si tienes razón, eso es lo que voy hacer, gracias por recordármelo, bye-dijo zelda

Adiós-dijo Mario colgando-que bueno que le recordé eso sino me va matar link en la forma que maneja carros además………-no pudo terminar de hablar por la gran cantidad de platos que habían acumulados

A que rico comí- dijo link con cara de niño con dulce en boca

Queeeeeee o.o- dijo Mario todo sorprendido y también que su plato ya no había comida

Su cuenta, señor-dijo un camarero

Ahhh, O.O queeeeeeeeeeeeee 10 mil dólares- dijo mario todo pasmado

Crédito o en efectivo señor-dijo el camarero

Ahhhhh….credito u.u-dijo Mario sacando la tarjeta de crédito-_espero que el señor nohansen no de enoje_-pensó Mario

Mientras tanto en la ahora casa de ellos, aun los 4 chicos jugaban SMASH y zelda fue con peach

Peach, samus, vamos al centro comercial-dijo ella

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII hay tantas cosas que quiero comprarme -dijo peach muy animosa

SIIIIIIIIII, para los pobres pokemons que no tienes hogar TOT-dijo samus

Jejeje si samus n.n¡¡-dijo zelda

Ok, vamos al centro comercial-dijo peach muy animosa con el dedo apuntando hacia el infinito

Pero hay problema chicas-dijo samus

Cual-dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó

ToT que mi auto se lo preste a Mario y link para que vallan a comer ToT –dijo samus

No te preocupes le diremos a alguien de los chicos que nos prestes su auto-dijo zelda

Gracias al cielo-dijo peach ya recuperando sus ánimos

Entonces fueron con el mas cercano que era falco

Falco nos prestas tu auto-dijeron las tres con esos ojos de perritos que siempre saca de onda

Si, si , si, como sea pero déjenme ganarle a fox-dijo falco todo desesperado y entregándole las llaves con trabajo a zelda

Gracias falco-dijeron las tres al unisonó

Entonces ya en el auto las tres chicas están van conversando de lo que van a hacer, comprar y cosas de chicas que no entiendo y mientras Mario se llevaba a link a la fuerza ya que el ya se estaba comiendo la mesa.

Nooooooooooo, no me lleves, aun tengo hambre TOT- decía link mientras era arrastrado por Mario

No……link……además…..no creo que tengan mas comida-decia Mario mientras arrastraba a link y lo subia al a la camioneta de samus

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, déjame aun tengo hambre no no no noooooooooooooooooooooo- decía link mientras se alejaban del restaurant

Hay link vamos anímate pronto comerás mas-dijo Mario

Enserio-dijo link todo incrédulo

Si, horita vamos al centro comercial a acompañar a zelda-dijo Mario

Que? va a ir también zelda-dijo link

Si le pedí que comprara unos víveres, pero como eres un barril sin fondo será mejor que compremos mas-termino

Si, si, si, vamos al centro comercial-dijo link

Qe va pasar en el centro comercial? Link algún dia se va llenar? Por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas si soy el autor? Esto y mas en el próximo cap de Nuestra vida, ahora los reviews

icecliber:pues no es qe lo amo si no qe soy fanatica de el esqe ya es justo qe un smashs fic lo sentrarise a el no qe en todos solo es roy y link asi qe mejor lee mi perfil, y si hay un chingo de errores es qe es el primer fic pero ya le voy mejorando

Mitsuki Himura:no te entendí nada


	3. DISFRUTEMOS LAS VACACIONES, SI COMO NO

CAPITULO 3:DISFRUTEMOS LAS VACACIONES, SI COMO NO

En el capitulo anterior, zelda, peach y samus Iván al centro comercial en el auto de falco bien personalizado, ya estacionado el susodicho automóvil zelda sintió algo en el bolso de su falda, entonces al sentir que era su celular, contesto

Alo, si-dijo zelda

Hola zelda, solo te quería decir que link y yo vamos también al centro comercial

¬¬ y por que me pedisteis que yo fuera-dijo ella en un tono algo agresivo

Por que conociéndote, creo que invitaste a samus y peach-dijo mario

Si y que tiene de malo-dijo ella

Samus no es problema, pero peach, no solo va comprar viveres-dijo el en un tono algo timido

Ahhh, entiendo lo que me quieres decir-dijo ella

Si, además quiero comprar varias cosas para la casa y unos cuantos despertadores-eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono algo discreto

Ahhh, si, link-dijo ella

EXACTO!!-escucho de lejos

Ahhhh, chicos ya llegaron-dijo zelda

Si la verdad no solo vine a comprar víveres sino un regalito para link-dijo mario

Enserio?-dijo link

Si créeme-dijo mario

Entoses vamos!!-dijo link arrastrado a todos

Mientras tanto en la casa, pit, fox, falco y marth(emo)seguían jugando smash cuand falco tira el control y dice……

Ya no juego-dijo falco

Yo tampoco-siguio marth

ToT yo menos-dijo pit

Hey por que ya no van a jugar-dijo fox

Es por que eres como pikachu, un tramposo-dijo marth

Si la verdad no creo poder ganarte tu solo vives en ese juego-dijo falco

ToT no podre ganarte-dijo pit

Mmmmmm, lo que pasa que ustedes son unos niñitos-tras decir esto fox todos quedaron viendo a pit

Que, pasa algo……..hey-dijo pit

Como sea no voy seguir jugando con alguien que solo vive para molestarnos en decir que es mucho mejor en un juego que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-dijo falco

Si la verdad tengo que arreglar mi cuarto-dijo marth

El emo, como siempre odiando la vida-dijo fox

ÒÓw solo por que me vista como emo, no tengo que actuar como tal-dijo marth todo furioso

Como sea también tengo que arreglar un poco mi nueva habitación-dijo fox, quien se dirigía a su habitación

Después de hablar o discutir todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y decidieron personalizar cada uno la habitación que le habían correspondido. después de eso se escucho sonidos de todo tipos como los de una escoba barriendo, martillazos, serruchos, sonidos de la una brocha sobre la pared, de una moto cierra, ametralladoras, de vidrios quebrándose, gritos de desesperación, en fin muchos ruidos que tardaron por ahí de 3 horas que resultaron bien para los chico, ike pues no hiso muchos cambios, solo unos pósteres que pego y una foto de un niño que esta abrazando a una niña mas pequeña que el niño, por otro lado marth pinto toda su habitación de negro(das) con algunos pósteres de Jimmy eat world, rammstein y lacrimosa y adornos que solo los emos saben (que gustos tiene el marth),falco por su parte solo puso pósteres de música mas pop como belanova, unos de alizze, y uno de el pero del brawl, también pinto su habitación pero de azul, pit pinto toda la habitación de blanco(saco) pero con pósteres de ¿serafín?, pósteres de música del tipo mas hip-hop pero también puso equipo digital de espía para cosas imprudentes , por ultimo fox, pinto su habitación de azul marino, poniendo no solo pósteres de algunos grupos como linkin park, rammstein, y system of Down, sino también algunos modelos a escala de arwings, landmaster, personajes de starfox y una gran estantería con mas de 100 juego todos de wii

Después de terminar todos excepto ike salieron a la cocina para un poco de comer algo(N.A. si pues quien arregla una habitación asi en 3 horas) pero para su sorpresa estaba vacio todas las alacenas y el refrigerador

Que es esto!! No hay nada que comer-dijo con desesperación pit

No se preocupen tal ves las chicas fueron a comprar algo de víveres-dijo marth

Te refieres a zelda, samus y peach-dijo pit

Si, por que-dijo marth

O no, nos moriremos de hambre-dijeron los tres al unisonó

No se preocupen, con ellas va zelda-dijo marth

Pero estamos hablando de la chica centro comercial y la recoge pokemons de la calle-dijo pit

No se preocupen, tal ves l link y mario fueron……dije link, o no, nos moriremos de hambre-dijo marth

Entonces fox se puso en posición fetal y empezó a chuparse el dedo y a balancearse y decía con el dedo en la boca

Moriremos, moriremos comiéndonos unos a los otros-dijo fox

No fox, aguanta un poco mas, tales si vengan con comida los chicos-dijo pit

Si, además si no como algo, mis pobres plumitas van a perder brillo-dijo

Si, falco como digas-dijo pit y luego pensó-_plumas, igual a ave, igual a criatura, igual a comida , igual a panza llena-_pensaba pit

Si como dijo pit, ¿pit?-dijo mirando a pit quien miraba a falco, luego dirigió su mirada a falco y comprendió a pit

Hey chicos, que me están mirando, me da miedo como me ven-dijo falco

Entoses pit y fox recogieron un cuchillo y un tenedor y dijeron como zombis

Falco pollo, pollo rico-dijeron los dos al unisonó

O.O queeeee no esperen chicos no se desesperen, además no sabo rico, miren-tras decir esto falco se lamio un brazo ¿o ala? Como sea pero se lamio-mmmmmm, rico, fresa- después de decir eso falco se lamio y a la ves empezó a retroceder, mientras que pit y fox caminaban como zombis Entoses, marth se puso en medio de los chico

Esperen ustedes dos, par de idiotas, el canibalismo es pera los estúpidos, además no creo que tarden en llegar los chicos de compras-tras decir esto a marth le empezaron a sonar sus tripas

Lo ves, también tienes hambre-dijo fox

Si, y el único aquí apetecible-dijo pit

ÒÓWX Pero no, no hay que ser estúpidos-dijo falco

Entoses sin darse cuenta falco quedo amarrado y marth solo quedo observado, sorprendido a la velocidad que amarraron a falco en una de las sillas

Hey chico, déjense de esas estupideces-decía marth

Tenemos hambre, además esto es la supervivencia del más fuerte-dijo fox

O de los mas estúpidos-dijo marth

Como sea ya a comer-dijo pit

Atrápenme si pueden-se escucho un poco lejos, era falco y corría de alguna manera con la silla amarrada a el, y lo hacia muy bien para estar amarrado

ATRÁPALO!!-grito pit

Eso estoy haciendo!!-dijo fox

No esperen no sean estúpidos!!-decía marth mientras corría para salvar a falco

Entonces comenzó una persecución estúpida de canibalismo, que nuestro amigo marth intentaba detener, durante la persecución empezaron a alborotar algo la casa……. Que estoy diciendo mas bien a destruirla, floreros rotos por ahí, ventanas rotas, ¿un sofá volador? Como sea pero después

de un rato atraparon a no solo a falco, sino a marth y los amararon a la misma silla.

Esperen chicos nooo, hagan estupideces!-decían marth y falco amarados

Nosotros hambre, comer pollo y emo, emo y pollo ricos-decían fox y marth al unisonó como zombis acercándose a los 2 chicos amarados

ESPEREN NO HAGAN ESO DETÉNGANSE!!-gritaban desesperado falco y marth

Entonces cuando estaban a punto de digamos que "comer" los detuvo una voz

Que esta pasando aquí? por que tanto alboroto?-dijo ike viendo el desastre

Nada solo vamos a comer emo y pollo-dijeron con confianza pit y fox al unisonó

Entoses ike se pego la cara y dijo-no pueden actuar mas estúpidos, solo por que no han comido algo, no es necesidad de hacer todo este alboroto-dijo el

Es que tenemos hambre T0T-dijeron los dos al unisonó

Estúpidos-dijo ike mientras entraba a su habitación

Pero …..es que…..nosotros….-balbuceaban pit y fox entonces se escucho el timbre y después una dulce y amable voz de una chica

OIGAN ESTÚPIDOS, DEJEN DE JUGAR Y HABRÁN LA PUERTA, ACABAMOS DE VENIR DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y NO PODEMOS ABRIR LA PUERTA-dijo la inconfundible voz de peach

Después de eso pit y fox corrieron hacia la puerta como perros cuando les dan su comida pero en el momento que ya estaban a solo unos pasos de la puerta esta se abrió chocando los chicos que estaban dentro de la casa con los de afuera de la puerta.

Auch-dijeron pit y fox tirados en el suelo junto con los demás

Idiotas-dijo peach también tirada en el suelo

Ya vasta de discutir y levantémonos-dijo zelda-y por que tardaban tanto en abrir la puerta-decía mientras recogía algunas de las bolsas del centro comercial-ademas se escuchaba algo de escándalo allá afuer…….-no pudo terminar por que al entrar a la casa vio que estaba algo……digo destruida como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí.

QUE PASO AQUÍ ADENTRO ESTA DESTRUIDO-dijo zelda toda sorprendida y furioza

AYÚDENOS POR FAVOR T0T-dijeron marth y falco amarados en la silla

Que paso aquí, por que están amarados falco y marth-dijo mario entrando con unas 5 bolsas

Es que nos querían comer, esos 2 idiotas-dijeron falco y marth

¬¬Y que tiene que ver este desastre-dijo zelda

Es que tuvimos que escapara de esos 2 locos y por eso este desastre-dijeron los dos chicos amarados al unisonó

Ahhh, por eso, entonces ustedes 2 pit y falco van a limpiar este desastre-dijo zelda

QUEEEEEEEE!!,no es posible ToT- dijeron los 2 al unisonó

No se preocupen yo los ayudo-dijo samus

Gracias, samus-dijeron los dos

También les ayudo-dijo mario

Pe…pe…pero por que-dijeron los dos algo asustado

Por que ahora esta es nuestra casa y debemos limpiarla todos nosotros-dijo mario

Gracias Mario n.n-dijo samus

De….de nada –dijo mario

Grrrrrr¬¬,esta bien yo también ayudo-dijo peach

Jejeje n.n que dicen zelda link ayudan-dijo mario

Pues tu los as dicho esta es nuestra casa-dijo zelda

ToT que mala suerte nuestro primer dia de vacaciones y tendremos que arreglar este desastre-dijo link

No te preocupes link te voy a dar tu regalo cuando esto acabe-dijo mario

Siiiiiiii-dijo link todo como un niño

Entoses comencemos, y que pasara con ike-dijo zelda

Pues no importa, no creo que nos ayude en esto-dijo mario

En esos momento la puerta de la habitación de ike se abrió

Ike, hola pensé que estarías durmiendo o algo-dijo link

No, solo los estaba esperando-dijo ike

Ohh, esta bien podrías ayudarnos-dijo zelda

Quedo viendo un rato el lugar y dijo-no hay problema y luego quedo viendo fijamenta a mario como si estuviese de hacer algo

Pasa algo, ike-dijo samus

Ah, no solo estaba pensando-dijo ike

Si, si, si como sea solo quiero terminar-dijo link

Jejeje si , entre mas rápido mejor –dijo samus.

Hey nosotros queremos ayudar- -dijeron falco y marth amarados, pero nadie los escuchaba

Después de desatar a nuestro casi comidos amigo pues comenzaron hacer una mega limpieza de esas que solo los profesionales pueden hacer pero aunque son gente rica no tuvieron ningún problema mayor que un incesto por ahí o por haya pero si tardaron mas que en re decorar las habitaciones por ahí de las 6 de la tarde

Uff, por fin-dijo link sentándose en un sofá

Creí que nunca acabaríamos-dijo pit

Pues si no hubieran hecho algo tan estúpido como hacer canibalismo, no hubiéramos limpiado este desastre-dijo marth

Pero tu ayudaste a hacer ese desastre-dijo link

Pero……yo lo hice para salvar a falco-dijo marth

Ohh, gracias mi salvador-dijo con sarcasmo falco

Como sea de todos modos tendremos que limpiar esta casa todos los días-dijo mario

Hey pero por que-dijo pit

Ya lo dijo, es ahora nuestra casa ahora tenemos el deber y obligación de limpiarla-dijo zelda

¬¬Mmmmm, solo no quieren hacer sufrir, no es así, ike-dijo pit

Pero lo que iso ike fue irse a su habitación

Debe estar cansado, déjalo al pobrecito-dijo con sarcasmo fox

Jajaja, ni tan pobrecito-dijo marth

Si jajaja,aaahhhh si lo recordé, mario mi regalo dijiste, dijistes que me regalarías algo después de limpiar esto-dijo link con los ojos de perrito

Ahh si yo también lo olvidaba-dijo mientras sacaba un regalo detrás de el al mas puro estilo de link ósea de donde quien sabe donde los saque, entonces saco un una pequeña caja que era del tamaño de libro mediano, envuelto en un papel verde con pequeños triangulitos obio de la trifuerza-todo tuyo-dijo mientras le daba el pequeño regalo

Si, si, si, si……..nooooooT0T,por que mario, por que-dijo link al ver su regalo

Que es-dijo zelda algo preocupada-¬¬ja-ja si como no como si fuera el fin del mundo un despertador-dijo zelda

Pero no entiendes este despertador es a prueba de caídas alta-dijo link

Exacto, este despertador es asta aprueba de golpes fuerte-dijo mario

Ahhh si ,link siempre destruye sus despertadores-dijo zelda

Pero eso no es nada si lo comparamos a lo que compre-dijo peach-_pero un regalo de mario seria lo mas valioso para mi-_pensaba peach

No crei que este centro comercial vendiera este tipi de despertador-dijo marth observando el despertador

Si, el centro comercial de esta ciudad, vende de todo-dijo samus viendo algunas cosas que compro

Si lo vi la semana pasada y pense que seria perfecto para link-dijo mario con algo de tristeza

Mejor me hubieras regalado algo de ropa-dijo link algo enojado pero noto la tristeza de su amigo-_pobre mario aun lo discriminan, como lo miraba la gente del centro comercial, me dio mucha lastima-_pensaba link mietras recordaba

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx-FLASH BACK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

ya en la entrada del centro comercial los chicos hablaban de lo que comprarían ahi, pero al entrar la gente empezó a correr como si acercaba un toro o algo peor

que pasa por que la gente esta corriendo-dijo peach

es que …. Es mi culpa-dijo mario con la mirada baja

ah-exclamaron los demás chicos

si les importa mejor los espero en el auto-dijo mario aun con la mirada baja

si, si me importa que esperes en el auto-dijo link agarrando el hombro de mario

y a mi-dijo peach

y a nosotras-dijeron zelda y samus al unisonó

pero que pasara con todas esta personas-dijo Mario

pues que se aguanten, como nosotros este autor loco-dijo link

pero…..-no pudo terminar

Nada de pero venimos a comprar y eso aremos asi que se aguantes, además nos daría tristeza que te quedaras en el auto-dijo peach

¬¬tu solo vienes a comprar para tu beneficio-dijo zelda

Pero también para la casa-dijo peach

Si como sea-dijo zelda

_Pobre mario, no disfruto ni un segundo de estar en un lugar donde lo veían como un criminal, como lo señalaban y corrían al verlo_-penso link

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-FIN DE FLASH BACK-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

pero si, gracias mario por tu regalo lo cuidare todo lo que pueda-dijo link

ósea, solo un dia-dijo mario

¬¬,si ja-ja-mucha risa-dijo link

Ok, y que vamos hacer estas vacaciones-dijo pit

Asi , eso si, ToT el autor nos odia, solo nos dio mes y medio de vacaciones-dijo fox

Es que también vamos a entrar al universidad, y ahí todas las demás vacaciones máximas van a ser solo de una semana-dijo marth

Pero hay que disfrutarlas-dijo falco mientras se admiraba en un espejo

Que podríamos ser nosotros chicos preuniversitarios-tras decir esto pit todos quedaron pensando asta que apareció link

Ya se-dijo link con una mirada de triunfo

Que, que , que-dijeron todo al unisonó

Lo mejor que mejor podemos hacer-un pausa-N-A-D-A-termino de decir link

Todos parpadearon unas 4 veces y luego

Toing

Entonces mario suspira y dice –como podemos ver nadie tiene una idea que vamos hacer lo que nos resta esta vacaciones-termino de decir

Si ya se que-dijo pit

Después de esto hicieron varias cosas de las tales meda mucha flojera decir, pero eso si se divirtieron, después de eso paso el tiempo con la rapidez que uno quiere, durante ese tiempo la relación de Mario con los demás fue mejorando excepto de nuestro buen amigo ike que aun no le dirigía muchas palabras pero a veces si como los buenos días y esas palabras que debemos decir a la fuerza, pero aun asi no fue mejorando sino que casi fue empeorando, como sea esta vacaciones fueron donde aparte de conocerse mejor, sino que también algunos fuero tomando su responsabilidades……. neeel todos seguían igual de irresponsables pero los que fueron tomando responsabilidad fueron zelda y Mario ya que solo ellos sabían que hacer hasta que les pusieron los 

apodos de mamá y papá, en fin esta a punto de casi finalizar el mes y medio de vacaciones cuando un amigo con alas blancas se tomo algo pervertido??

Ya solo fatal una semana para entrar a la universidad TwT-dijo fox todo desesperado

Vaya que rápido paso las vacaciones-dijo mario cerrando un libro

Si, es por que cuando se pasa con amigos el tiempo pasa rápido-dijo link dedicándole una sonrisa llena de papas a ike, quien solo se inmuto a voltear la vista hacia la ventana subiéndole volumen a su ipod

Jejeje, ike siempre tan callado-dijo samus viendo a una parvada de Pidgey

Que lindos son los Pidgey verdad samus-dijo zelda

ToT si quisiera traerlos a todos-dijo samus

NO!! Samus no as entendido que desde que trajiste a la manada de tauros, se te prohibió traer un pokemon a esta casa

ToT si lo se-dijo samus

Si además hay otras cosas mejores que los pokemos-dijo pit viendo sus pies con cara de pervertido

Si, eso ……. Espera pit por que estas viendo mis pies-dijo zelda

¿ahhh? No por nada-dijo pit trayendo sus pies mas cerca de el

Espera que tienes ahí en tus pies pit……..un espejo en tus zapatos-dijo mario bien curioso

Y para que querías poner un espejo en tu………. ¡PERVERTIDO!-dijo zelda mientras le daba un mera cachetada a pit

Auch, no pude ver nada-dijo pit

Descarado!!, y aun dices que no pudiste ver nada-dijo zelda

Hey, hey, calma zelda pit no hará esas cosas pit ,¬¬verdad pit-dijo samus

n.nu,si, si lo prometo-dijo pit –solo para zelda-dijo eso como un susurro

que dijiste!!-dijo zelda

no nada solo pensaba en voz alta-dijo pit

pero como sea este asunto ya quedo en el pasado-dijo samus

n.n si –dijo pit

¬¬ te salvaste pervertido te salvaste-dijo zelda toda en colérica

Vaya pit se salvo otra ves- dijo fox jugando en su wii

Si tiene mucha suerte para ser un pervertido, no como yo que solo uso mis encantos -dijo falco leyendo una revista

Si como digas falco-dijo link comiendo una bolsa de papas

Entoses pit se fue a su habitación ahí estuvo pensado un rato asta que decidió usar su equipo de espía para ver si peach estaban en la regadera y efectivamente había una figura femenina ahí, pit le empezó a salir sangre de ahí cuando lo que vio lo dejo con unas ganas de vomitar ya que el ser de esa figura era solo marth

WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

Iso pit en su habitación conteniendo las ganas de vomitar Entoses para contenerse mas salió de su habitación todo apresurado y todo pálido

Que paso, pit-dijo mario algo sorprendido por la actitud de pit

Nada solo vi algo que me dejara traumado para siempre-dijo pit todavía algo pálido

Que suceso chicos- dijo marth llegando solo con una toalla

Entoses pit sale corriendo hacia el baño para descargar todo por arriba, abrió la puerta del baño y simplemente comenzó a vomitar

Frijoles….. no comí frijoles-dijo mientras le bajaba la cadena al baño entonces escucho algo de la regadera, voltio y vio una figura femenina-_será marth-_pero no ya que el ya había salido Entoses decidió acercarse y abrir para ver quien era y Entoses……….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PERVERTIDO-grito tan fuerte peach que dejo sordo a pit quien solo estaba con la nariz sangrando y recibiendo golpes de toda cosa que se podría aventar, Entoses mario sale corriendo para saber que era ese grito pero cuando esta apunto de llegar a la puerta se topa con pit que esta tirado en el suelo medio acostado con la espalda en el pared

Pit, pit, que paso-dijo mario todo preocupado

Jajajajaja-rio pit como manitico loco

Estas bien…..ehhh-dijo mario al tiempo que veía la puerta del baño abierta y decidió acercarse

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, TU TAMBIÉN NO ToT- decía peach aun desnuda y aventando todo lo que podía desde el jabón, hasta el fregadero del baño

Espera peach no vine a eso solo vine a escuchar el ruido-decia mario con una hemorragia en la nariz

Después de unos minuto de calmarse y explicar que paso, se declaro un culpable

Como pudiste poner un equipo de espionaje en la casa, pit-dijo link algo sorprendido

Ahh simple, solo hay que saber…….-no pudo seguir ya que le estaban jalando la oreja

Ahora vas a tener que reparar el baño, pit-dijo zelda toda furiosa

ToT no por favor no- decía pit

Aaahhhh(suspiro) pobre pit eso por ser un gran pervertido-dijo mario al tiempo que alguien se le acercaba

Mario quiero…….. decirte……. Es que …… lo siento por haberte culpado por ser como pit…..- peach no pudo terminar por que una mano le tapo su boca

No importa, además yo también tengo la culpa por curioso……- no pudo terminar ya que la chica le estaba besando una mejilla

Disculpa aceptada-dijo ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Hey pensé que la que se estaba disculpando eras tu…….realmente no entiendo las mujeres-dijo mario todo confundido

Mrmrmrmrrm(sonido de aclarándose la garganta)uuuuhhhh, parece que tenemos un galan aquí –dijo link

Hey espera eso no fue nada solo un beso-dijo mario

Si un beso de una chica linda y que amas-dijo falco

Hey tu también-dijo mario

Y que opinas mario,se lo vas decir-esto ultimo link lo dijo en el oído de Mario

Eeehhhhh…… este…..yo…….eemmm -decía o balbuceaba mario

ToT porfavor no yo solo no podre-gritava pit

Eso te pasa por pervertido-decia zelda

Jejejejej, que tal si vamos ayudar a pit, link-dijo mario

Nooooooooooo, solo queda 7 dias de vacaciones, quiero hacer nada- decía link

Si, no nos ayuda les diré que hiciste en tu casa hace un año-dijo mario

Ehhhhh?, que ise?-dijo link

Pues….(murmullos)-dijo mario

Ahh….ehhh….yo, yo ehhh, ayudemos a pit-dijo link bien decidido

Jejeje, sabria que accederías¬¬ por las malas-dijo mario

Que será que iso link, que lo asusto-dijo fox algo confundido

Pues no es obvio Iso algo mas estúpido de lo normal, que lo debió avergonzar-dijo falco

Pues debió ser algo súper vergonzoso por que link es insiero para ciertas cosas-dijo marth

Haaaaay, pobre link espero que no haya sido algo malo-dijo samus con tristeza

Después de eso link, pit y mario estaban arreglando el baño y que francamente quedo super destruido por ciertas acciones de un pervertido imprudente como pit, realmente su servidor esta asombrado por el poder de las mujeres en este fic, pero como sea el caso nuestros amigos y plomeros se estaban divirtiendo esta vacaciones o lo que quedaba de ellas pues asi como yo lo quiero paso la semana y ya estaban listos para la universidad ¿Qué retos habrá ahí? ¿Quiénes serán sus profesores? ¿ike y mario se llevaran bien? ¿Por qué me sigo haciendo estas preguntas si soy el autor? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Nuestra vida"

Agradecimientos especiales a crazy-lilith por ser el trabajo de coautora y próxima profe de estos weyes que enserio pueden dar miedo


End file.
